No ves que yo te amo
by Mcmary Sojo
Summary: Jace ama a Clary, el problema es que ella es novia de Alec. La historia se desarrolla en la secundaria y una vida muy mundana.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

**Advertencia: cambié algunas de las personalidades de los personajes. Alec en esta historia no es gay, amo a Malec pero esta fue una idea que llegó a mí y quise probar, su personalidad es más dominante y romperá con el esquema del personaje del libro. Espero lo tomen con calma y le den una oportunidad. Dejaré que la historia fluya e iré incluyendo nuevos personajes según los necesite, así que no se extrañen.**

**Soy nueva en esto de fanFit y quiero intentar a ver como me va.**

* * *

Clary Morgenstern es una chica dulce, popular y opuesta a cualquier otra chica de su escuela. Ella lo tiene todo: la casa, los mejores padres, el coche, el novio más dulce y la popularidad en la escuela. Siempre trata de ser la mejor amiga de todos. Ella tiene los ojos grandes, verdes y con ellos parece que ve a través del alma de quien la mira; una gran melena roja con risos hasta su trasero; posee varias pecas que la hacen ver más dulce y más joven de lo que realmente es; tiene el cuerpo tonificado debido a las prácticas de porrista y sus curvas en los lugares correctos ni mucho pecho ni mucho trasero.

Jace Lightwood también es popular, buenmozo, arrogante, excelente amigo y hermano. Él tiene todo menos el amor de su Clary y mejor amiga. Rubio es su cabello, y dorados sus ojos, tiene esa ferocidad que iguala a la de un león y un carisma que lo hace un rompe corazón.

Ellos (Jace y Clary) siempre han sido los mejores amigos, vecinos y se criaron como hermanos; el chico dorado, su sobrenombre, vivía por su mejor amiga la gran roja, apodada así por su gran melena. Jace vivía con sus padres adoptivos y hermanos: Alec, Izzy y Max (el último su adoración).

Ese verano antes de que Clary y Alec se hicieran novios, Jace fue enviado a un campamento de futbol, él quería superar a su hermano en ese deporte y salió en búsqueda de ello. Ese verano cambió su vida y perdió a su amada Clary.

—Mamá ya llegué— gritó Jace.

—Estoy en la cocina— gritó Maryse —¿cómo te fue en el campamento?— preguntó.

—¡Excelente!— Respondió con una enorme sonrisa —¿dónde están mis hermanos? Quiero verlos antes de ir a ver a mi Clary— Maryse suspiró y negó con la cabeza y le respondió:

—Izzy está con Simón, Alec está con Clary y…— Jace la interrumpió, le dio un alto con la mano.

—Espera ¿Alec con Clary? Espero no se maten— riendo a causa de su comentario se retiró en busca de su hermano pequeño que supuso debía estar en su cuarto. Sin embargo, de camino allí, se quedó paralizado con lo que vio, no podía moverse y sintió su corazón destrozarse en mil pedazos, solo quería salir de esa casa corriendo pero algo le impedía moverse, algo en él se negaba a creer lo que veía. En eso Max sale de su cuarto, grita su nombre y se le lanza encima. Manteniendo una falsa sonrisa responde el saludo de los presentes.

—Hola—


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

**Advertencia: cambié algunas de las personalidades de los personajes. Alec en esta historia no es gay, amo a Malec pero esta fue una idea que llegó a mí y quise probar, su personalidad es más dominante y romperá con el esquema del personaje del libro. Espero lo tomen con calma y le den una oportunidad. Dejaré que la historia fluya e iré incluyendo nuevos personajes según los necesite, así que no se extrañen.**

**Soy nueva en esto de fanFit y quiero intentar a ver como me va.**

* * *

**Jace**

—¿Qué demonios...?— no pude ni terminar la pregunta ver a mi Clary con mi hermano me encolerizó. ¡Demonios! Alec siempre tiene lo que yo quiero pero por una vez, solo por una puta vez pensaba que no la obtendría a ella y ahora aquí los veo casi teniendo sexo. Mi rabia no es normal. Me tengo que ir, no soporto esto. ¿Cómo Alec me hace esto? Yo le comenté que sentía cosas por Clary, no puedo creer que me haya traicionado.

—Jace… hola ¿hace cuánto llegaste?— pregunta Clary. Trato de no mostrar ninguna emoción, la rabia me carcome y quiero matar a mi hermano por pervertir a mi ángel. Ver la sonrisa arrogante de Alec me hace querer llorar aunque esa satisfacción no sé las daré jamás. Con el pensamiento de irme y antes de poder hacerlo ella se me lanza encima y me da un abrazo de oso, se lo devuelvo y la aprieto más a mí para sentirla después de esas semanas sin ella y me la como a besos como usualmente hago; amo el olor de Clary, suave olor a jazmines.

—Hey, hey deja ya de toquetear tanto a mi novia— dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra mí.

—¿Tu novia?— busco la cara de Clary y veo como se sonroja ante tal declaración —me voy por unos días y ¿se hacen novios? ¿Hace cuánto sucedió?— pregunto incrédulo.

—La semana pasada, estaba deprimida e Iz no estaba aquí y Alec se mostró muy dulce—

—Pero si ustedes no se caían bien— lo dije más para mí que para ellos.

—Siempre me ha gustado Clary, pero ella siempre había tenido solo ojos para ti; por eso la trataba como la trataba; pero al irte me fui acercando, por eso decidí quedarme y no ir al campamento contigo. Eres hombre y me entiendes ¿no es así?— entonces vi algo que me dolió más, vi cómo se miraban, vi ese amor en la mirada de ambos y me di cuenta que la perdí por estúpido.

Siempre había tenido la señal frente de mí, ella siempre me buscaba y por miedo a perderla la trataba solo como amiga. Ella me vio cambiar de novia, me esperó y yo no la tomé en cuenta por miedo. Es estúpido eso, siempre me he mostrado como el hombre más fuerte y arrogante del colegio y ahora mi hermano el hijo "perfecto" me robó el amor de mi vida, porque fui demasiado miedoso en declararle mi amor.

Ahora con todo el dolor de mi alma debo dejarla ir. Cuesta pasar por todas estas emociones en frente de ellos. Así que solo asentí al comentario de Alec y di una vaga excusa y me fui. No quería estar allí y salí con mi pequeño hermano Max.


	3. Chapter 3

**annacleo123 por ahora es Jace, Alec y Clary, ya veremos que sucede más adelante según nazcan las ideas.**

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

**Advertencia: cambié algunas de las personalidades de los personajes. Alec en esta historia no es gay, amo a Malec pero esta fue una idea que llegó a mí y quise probar, su personalidad es más dominante y romperá con el esquema del personaje del libro. Espero lo tomen con calma y le den una oportunidad. Dejaré que la historia fluya e iré incluyendo nuevos personajes según los necesite, así que no se extrañen.**

**Soy nueva en esto de fanFit y quiero intentar a ver como me va.**

* * *

**Alec**

Joder, joder, joder nunca en un millón de años me imaginé que Jace me vería con Clary en esta situación; es decir, amo a mi hermano pero robarle a su mejor amiga y único amor es ser jodido en muchas partes. Pero no pude evitarlo, esa niña siempre me ha gustado, es tranquila, hermosa… ¡Dios qué ojos! siento que es capaz de atravesarme con su mirada. Odiaba el hecho que todo fuera Jace para acá, Jace para allá, estaba siempre celoso de esa relación. Aún estoy celoso por esa relación, temo perderla y sé que Jace puede recuperarla.

El día más feliz de mi vida fue cuando la hice mi novia. Mis papás, Izzy y Max salieron a una reunión con unos amigos de la familia, yo decidí quedarme porque quería mi privacidad. Papá me entendió completamente y me alentó. Entonces invité a Clary a una cena. Como sé que ama la pasta, hice unos fetuccini Alfredo con langostinos y champiñones. A diferencia de todos en mi familia amo cocinar, mi mamá es muy buena pero yo soy mejor. Como Clary es menor decidí hacer una limonada además que refresca a ella le fascina. Estaba muy ansioso en su espera, quería que todo fuese perfecto. Coloqué unas velas en la mesa y atenué las luces para crear un aspecto romántico.

Cuando finalmente llegó y la hice pasar al comedor, quedó sorprendida al entrar, se sentía la calidez del lugar. Nuestro comedor es sencillo, una larga mesa para 7 (ese día para dos), el centro de mesa, solo tenía una rosa roja por su melena, era para ella después de todo; toda la comida ya estaba sobre la mesa, el mantel, los cubiertos, las servilletas, las copas, quería que todo fuese o se viese perfecto. Ella me sonrió tímidamente cuando vio todo, yo la abracé por detrás y le susurré al oído que esto era para ella y por ella, que ella hacía que diera lo mejor de mí. Sentí cómo se sacudía, se volteó y me miró con esos ojos penetrantes, vi su tímida sonrisa que me cautivó más de lo que normalmente lo hacía.

—Wow Alec esto está divino— me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Clary quise dar lo mejor de mí— sonreí de vuelta.

—Esto es más de lo que pensé, me tienes que enseñar a cocinar así; tal vez a Jace le guste— esto me molestó un poco, yo aquí matándome por ser romántico y ella pensando en Jace, ¿acaso eso cambiaría alguna vez? Creo que hice una mueca por lo que ella me dijo: —¡Hey! No lo tomes a mal, es mi mejor amigo; solo eso, lo prometo— diciendo eso se acercó a mí y se sentó sobre mis piernas y dijo —no tienes que ponerte celoso de él, te quiero Alec y no como un amigo— y me besó. Ella me besó, Dios estaba esperando ese beso desde hace días y ella me besó. Me sentía en la gloria, no quería dejar de besarla pero ella inmediatamente se alejó de mí y sentí la ausencia. Quería estrecharla en mis brazos pero ella estaba más que roja de la pena y no quise causarle una mayor incomodidad.

Decidí tomar el postre con ella en la sala, cada uno tenía dos bolas de helados de chocolate con mantecado; ella me contó que aunque siempre se la pasaba con Jace e Iz, también quería hablar conmigo pero que yo de alguna u otra manera la alejaba y eso la entristecía, pero lo que más me tomó por sorpresa es algo que ella me dijo que pasó hace un año.

**Recuerdo de hace un año:**

_Recuerdo que estábamos en la playa y Clary llegó con un hermoso bikini verde con azul agua de dos piezas, todos los chicos se la comían con la mirada y eso me encolerizó, se veía preciosa y su sonrisa era espectacular, literalmente estaba babeando por ella. Pero la ira me golpeó cuando vi a Jace abrazarla por detrás y susurrarle al oído, no pude aguantar y le dije:_

_- Deberías quitarte ese ridículo traje de baño, no te quedas y pareces una cosa extraña – inmediatamente me sentí mal por ella y borré toda alegría de su rostro lo que hizo que me odiara más, Jace e Iz se disgustaron conmigo y Clary se fue corriendo llorando por mi culpa. Me encogí de hombros tras los arrebatos de mis hermanos y me fui a nadar, después de eso, durante el resto del día Clary se mantuvo lejos de mí, pero al menos ella usaba un short y nadie se la comía con la mirada._

**Fin del recuerdo.**

Aproveché el momento y me disculpé con toda sinceridad con ella, le expliqué el porqué de mi actitud y le prometí que más nunca le haría sentir eso. Ella me perdonó y yo la besé, fue un beso desesperado, Clary se subió a horcajadas sobre mí e inmediatamente llevé mis manos a su trasero, nuestras lenguas jugaban una contra la otra y ella gemía de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando mordía su labio. Me levanté y la acosté en el mueble, ahora me tocaba estar sobre ella; dejé su boca para besar su cuello, su clavícula y daba gracias porque ella utilizó una falda ese día, escuchaba sus gemidos y me fascinaba como susurraba mi nombre, estaba más que excitado. Lo mejor era tocar a mi Clary en donde yo quería, hasta sucedió algo inesperado; bueno ni tanto.

—Alec para…— susurró —soy virgen— obvio paré, no quería esto para mi bebé.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?— le dije viéndola a los ojos.

—Sí— me respondió dándome una maravillosa sonrisa. Le di un abrazo y la besé de nuevo, encendí la TV y coloqué una película de superhéroes.

Coloqué mute y volteé a verla y le dije: —Te amo bebé— le di un beso, coloqué el volumen y seguimos viendo la TV, pero amé ver su enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Ese fue sin duda alguna mi mejor día, ahora me sentía un poquito miserable. Jace me debe odiar por esto, pero ganó el mejor y él debe aceptar el hecho que ella y yo estamos saliendo. Noté el cambio de Clary tras la reacción de él, sé que ella se preocupa mucho por él pero debe recordar que ahora es mía y espero cambie algunas cosas. Tuve que agarrarla para que no fuera a buscarlo, de igual manera se fue y me dejó solo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

**Advertencia: cambié algunas de las personalidades de los personajes. Alec en esta historia no es gay, amo a Malec pero esta fue una idea que llegó a mí y quise probar, su personalidad es más dominante y romperá con el esquema del personaje del libro. Espero lo tomen con calma y le den una oportunidad. Dejaré que la historia fluya e iré incluyendo nuevos personajes según los necesite, así que no se extrañen.**

**Soy nueva en esto de fanFit y quiero intentar a ver como me va.**

* * *

**Jace**

Quería pasar tiempo con Clary, poder abrazarla y besarla como hacia usualmente. Pero cuando siquiera la medio tocaba Alec se ponía defensivo. En serio, joder ni como mejor amiga puedo tenerla. Odio a Alec, odio el hecho de habérmela quitado pero odio más el hecho que haya actuado a mis espalda y sabiendo que ella me gustaba también.

Le comenté a Iz sobre eso, pero bueno yo soy adoptado así que sé que ella no me ama tanto como lo ama a Alec y lo apoyará por supuesto a él; ella se limitó a no opinar diciendo que ella no puede elegir entre nosotros, pero eso es pura basura sé que no lo hizo para no hacerme sentir mal de inmediato.

Siempre había considerado esta casa mi casa pero ahora nada que ver. Me siento tan ajeno el estar aquí. Como cambian las cosas de repente, siempre me he considerado el más feliz y ahora ando de malas y deprimido. Mierda todo esto me está afectando, ojalá pudiera pegarla a Alec, pero sé que eso no hará que Clary, mi Clary, regrese a mí.

La casa está en absoluto silencio, todo parece tranquilo hasta que escucho un gran estruendo en la sala y escucho gritos. Esperen ¿gritos? Después reconozco la voz de quien grita y no es de cualquier persona, salgo corriendo al encuentro y quedo en blanco con lo que veo. ¡Por el ángel! ¿Qué rayos pasó?

—¿Qué demonios ocurrió? — ellos voltean y se me quedan viendo como si fuese un anormal, la ira me estaba empezando a inundar, corrí para poder abrazar a mi nena y susurrarle que todo estaría bien. —¿Quién te hizo esto?— sentí como se tensó Clary en mis brazos. Alec me lanzaba una mirada de odio, si las miradas mataran... Dios que le pasa a él, ya es tuya, respira y relájate; en fin, cómo fue tan idiota y dejó que la lastimaran. Ahora quiero matarlo. Ves, por eso debo irme de aquí. Mucho drama para mi yo despreocupado.

—Sebastián y Alec se estaban peleando y bueno terminé así yo— dejó salir eso y apenas fue audible, Alec aún nos miraba y estaba echando fuego.

—¿Cuál de los dos te hizo esto?—

—Le grité a Alec que lo dejara quieto y así fue pero sabes cómo es Verlac y se le lanzó encima, Alec lo esquivó y yo cerré los ojos y bueno cayó sobre mí, me golpeó y después cayó en cuenta que no era Alec. Por favor Jace no hagas nada, deja esto así— me dijo de manera suplicante, sabía que mi rabia estaba fuera de mí y que mataría a ese maldito bastardo por haber puesto un dedo sobre mi Clary.

—Qué inútil eres Alec. Ve como dejaron a Clary y ella estaba bajo tu responsabilidad. ¿Qué clase de novio eres?— No dejé que ni me respondiera, dirigiéndome a Clary le pregunté —¿Por qué los gritos? ¿Por qué se gritaban?—

—Alec quiere regresar a pelear con Sebastián, pero me duele mi cuerpo y solo quiero darme un baño, tomar algo e irme a la cama. Pero Jace— dijo sollozando —si papá me ve así querrá matar a Alec y después ir tras la cabeza de Sebastián y me hará terminar la relación y no quiero eso— asentí y me la llevé conmigo a mi habitación. Vi el rostro destrozado de Alec, sabía lo que pasaba por su mente; ella había confiado en mí ciegamente y sabía que yo la protegería. Aunque eso sería salvar esa estúpida relación pero lo hacía por ella. Tal vez seré estúpido pero ella es mi debilidad y sabía que si su papá no la dejaba ver más a mi estúpido hermano como novio eso la devastaría. Tonta Clary y el daño que me hacía sin saber.

Como buen amigo llamé a su papá y le dije que Clary se quedaría conmigo y le prometí mantener a Alec alejado para que no pasase nada entre ellos. A la final aceptó, eso era fácil él confiaba en mí y sabía lo mucho que yo la protegía. Cuando mi nena salió de darse un baño, la puse al corriente sobre lo que me dijo su papá. Encendí la TV y nos acostamos a ver una peli que ni idea cual era, no le presté atención me limité a observar a mi Clary y acariciarle la espalda, para calmarla y hacerla dormir, sacar lo malo de ella. Como siempre sucedía ella se durmió, apagué la TV y me dispuse a dormir. Sé que no es mucho pero es algo, la tenía en mis brazos y ella confiaba lo suficientemente en mí como para que la cuidara. La recuperaría, tarde o temprano ella sería mía.


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

**Advertencia: cambié algunas de las personalidades de los personajes. Alec en esta historia no es gay, amo a Malec pero esta fue una idea que llegó a mí y quise probar, su personalidad es más dominante y romperá con el esquema del personaje del libro. Espero lo tomen con calma y le den una oportunidad. Dejaré que la historia fluya e iré incluyendo nuevos personajes según los necesite, así que no se extrañen.**

**Soy nueva en esto de fanFit y quiero intentar a ver como me va.**

* * *

**Clary:**

Todo conmigo se complicó un poquito. Amo a Jace, siempre lo he amado y creo que siempre lo amaré es mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo pero siento muchas cosas por Alec, lo quiero, me gusta muchísimo y se ha portado súper lindo conmigo en estos días.

Sé que con Jace nunca seré su novia, me explico él siempre me ha tratado como su hermana y es súper protector conmigo pero solo eso nada más. Alec por su parte no, él conmigo siempre fue diferente, era como si yo le cayera mal, pero desde que me explicó el porqué de eso lo entiendo, sentía o siente aún celos de Jace.

Me siento mentalmente agotada, hoy mi día fue de mal a peor, la única parte buena fue dormir con Jace. Explico, con él nunca me pasaba, pasa o pasará nada malo; casi que caminaba por mí y eso que no soy torpe, por favor soy la capitana del escuadrón de porrista del cole.

En fin, esta mañana me desperté con unos cólicos a mil, odio el SPM*, así que debo andar pendiente para cuando llegue mi periodo y no manchar mi ropa. Después de un frío baño, mi cabello estaba más rebelde de lo normal, siempre cuido muy bien de él pero no sé qué le pasaba realmente, a la final lo domé pero duré más de lo pensado. Me vestí y en el desayuno me cayó grasa y tuve que subir a cambiarme cosa que no quería, odio cambiarme cuando me siento linda. A la final terminé usando un leggins negro con un "blusón" (en realidad parecía un vestido y así lo he usado) azul turquesa, un pequeño cinturón beige y unas bailarinas marrones; aunque me veía de infarto no era eso lo que quería usar y a la final no tuve otra opción. Quería ir con mi vestido blanco, era ceñido a mi cuerpo y todo se ve más voluptuoso y por ley me hace ver mucho más sexy, quería impresionar a mi novio y eso no se dio.

En mi "gran" cita con mi "novio" se apareció mi ex-novio. En serio, ¿por qué a mí? Sebastián Verlac un mal momento en mi historial, todas tenemos uno, así que normal. Lo malo es que el tipo aún quiere recuperarme (en realidad creo que solo lo hace para molestar a Jace) pero igual eso es fastidioso aparte que no lo quiero en absoluto, mi papá lo odia porque me hizo sufrir, yo simplemente no lo quiero en mi vida. Puedo aceptarle la amistad si no fuese tan idiota, creído, mujeriego, poco hombre y basura; si él cambiara eso podríamos ser amigos; ojo dije podríamos, no es una ciencia exacta.

El problema no fue conseguirnos con él, el meollo del asunto es que me robó un beso y Alec es hiper celoso, no deja que ni me miren porque se pica y así iniciaron los gritos, la pelea… le dije a Alec que parara y cuando Sebastián se abalanzó sobre él, Alec lo esquivó y este cayó sobre mí, a la final fui yo quien llevó los golpes de Sebastián. El dolor es horrible y menos mal que me cambié o la vista hubiese sido patética. Mi novio se vio tan afectado que no sabía qué hacer, agradezco al cielo que Jace no está aquí o hubiésemos parado en la cárcel y ahí mi papá hubiese matado a Sebastián y mi papá estaría en la cárcel.

Gracias a ese idiota me tocó ir al médico, las enfermeras y los doctores creyeron que había sido Alec que me pegaba y me dijeron que podría denunciarlo, ellos llamarían a la policía y me custodiarían para evitar que eso pasara. Tuve que explicar lo pasó y aun así no se fiaron mucho; rogué para que no llamaran a papá, es solo que mis heridas se ven más feas de lo que parecen (soy de piel delicada y siempre que me corto, me caigo o algo similar parezco que me hubiesen dando una paliza; en fin mi cuerpo exagera); al parecer todo está bien conmigo cosa que sabía pero Alec dijo que era mejor prevenir que lamentar y que él no quería calarse la furia de Jace y lo entiendo pues.

De camino a casa solo pensaba en Jace, no quería hablar con Alec, por ser tan impulsivo me pasó esto y ando marcada. Con Jace esto no hubiese pasado. Oh no, no, no ¡Dios!; ando comparando a uno con el otro, debo dejar de hacer eso. El resto del camino tararee las canciones de la radio con el fin de no pensar.

Al llegar a la casa Lightwood empezamos a discutir, ¿en serio ahora él quería ir a matar a Sebastián? ¿Dejándome sola y herida? ¡Qué inteligente! En medio de la discusión sale Jace y ve mi estado; estoy nerviosa, sé que él querrá matar al responsable, pobre Sebas… con quien se metió. Se acerca y me abraza, amo estar en los brazos de Jace, me hacen sentir segura, siento lástima por Alec pero ahora necesito a mi mejor amigo, necesito a la persona que mejor me conoce, además él quería dejarme sola así que no debe quejarse. ¡Oh Dios! Si mi papá me ve así querrá matar a Sebas y a Alec por dejar que esto pasara.

Jace me lleva hasta su cuarto, me doy un baño, me tomo un medicamento y él me pone al corriente sobre la llamada a mi casa y me acurruco en sus brazos. Sé que es un error, pero quiero la normalidad en mi vida, quiero esta sensación de añoranza en mí, ojalá Jace se hubiese dado cuenta de mi amor antes, pero ahora estoy con Alec y bueno aprenderé amarlo y olvidaré a Jace, solo lo veré como mi hermano mayor y protector. Cierro mis ojitos y me dejo ir, soñar con mis ángeles.

**Alec:**

Nunca en un millón de años pensé que ayer mi día sería patético; todo inició bien cuando vi a mi Clary se veía hermosa y de ensueño, doy gracias a Dios por ser su novio. Pero yo y mi mala suerte; he aquí lo que pasó, enumero los hechos:

1.- Sebastián besa a Clary y despierta mi ira.

2.- Voy sobre él y olvido a Clary.

3.- Elegí el peor momento para escuchar a Clary, esquivé a Sebastián y este le hace daño.

4.- Quiero ser buen novio, la llevo al médico y casi me meten preso por maltrato.

5.- Llego a casa y veo como mi hermanito la abraza y empiezan a susurrarse cosas y están en su mundo y yo ando pintado.

6.- Jace ya no confía en mi buen juicio sobre cuidar a Clary, no es que me importe mucho, pero Clary confía en él y sé que la opinión de él influye en la de ella.

7.- Jace se llevó a Clary para que durmiera con él.

Todo esto resume mi patético día de ayer; faltaba menos decir que no dormí nada y estuve a punto de ir a buscar a mi novia. Pero eso sería pasar sobre Jace y no quería pelearme con él.

Suena la alarma y bajo a tomar café, Dios sabe que lo necesito y es vital en estos momentos para mí. Nunca pensé que salir con Clary fuese tanto drama, esto agota. Al entrar en la cocina aún tengo el sentimiento de celos y dolor debido a que mi novia está en brazos de mi hermano, estoy tan apesadumbrado que no me doy cuenta que Izzy ya está en la cocina sino hasta que me habla.

—Hey hermano mayor ¿por qué esa cara? — no pude ni responder, Jace lo hace por mí.

—Pequeña Lightwood al fin en casa— Izzy se quedó con la réplica en la punta de su lengua —si las personas pudieran cambiarse la cara, Alec tendría una más bonita de la que tiene ahora— con eso rió y ya sentía mi ira correr, cuando iba a responder él simplemente me ignoró y le dijo a Izzy —deberías estar más en casa y dejar al nerd tranquilo— vimos como ella se ruborizaba y pues Jace tenía razón, desde que se hizo novia de Simón ella vive más en su casa que acá —en fin Clary amaneció aquí, el brillante acá de tu hermano mayor— dijo señalándome —permitió que Sebastián golpeara a Clary—

—¿Cómo es la cosa?— Izzy abrió los ojos como platos y me miró fulminantemente, literalmente quería saltar sobre mí y matarme.

—Las cosas no sucedieron así, rayos Jace no seas tan…—

—¿No sea qué? Dime si no fue bajo tu responsabilidad que Clary llegó herida, eres tan idiota que no puedes cuidar a tu novia, no la mereces Alec— eso me dolió ¿quién se creía él para decirme eso?

—Jace tú no eres nadie para decirme si me la merezco o no, ella es mi novia y te voy agradecer que no te metas y ay de ti si intentas algo— lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Ya dejen eso, si siguen así ambos la perderán— antes de poder responder eso, alguien más se unió a la conversación.

—¿A quién perderán? — preguntó Clary.

—La pelota de Fut autografiada que tiene papá de reliquia— dijo rodando los ojos y quitándole peso a la conversación anterior, Clary se echó a reír y comentó.

—¿Todavía pelean por eso? Ustedes si son tontos— siguió riendo y prosiguió —Hola Izzy siento que tengo días sin verte, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Simón? — dijo abrazándola y dándole un besito en la mejilla.

—¡Oh sí! Disculpa, ya tendremos tiempo para nosotras. Estoy bien y enamorada, y Si también está muy bien—

—Me alegro— respondió ella y se acercó hacia donde Jace —Buenos días mi caballero andante— le dio un beso en la mejilla —gracias por dejarme quedar, eres el mejor. Te amo— una punzada de dolor atravesó mi corazón, escucharla decir eso a él no me alegraba, era como si ellos estuviesen solos, era tan íntimo.

—Buenos días nena ya veo que amaneciste mejor físicamente y de mejor ánimo, cuando quieras quedarte eres bienvenida a mi habitación— le guiñó un ojo, ella rió tontamente. Quiero matarlo por decirlo así. Si fuese poco la carga y le besa la mejilla y le dice —también te amo hermosa— se quedaron un rato viéndose y Clary sacudió la cabeza, sonrió y se volteó hacia mí.

—Hola amor ¿cómo estás? — fue algo tan casual que hasta Iz reaccionó y Jace tenía esa mirada de arrogante en su cara, terminé de cerrar el espacio que había entre nosotros, la tomé en mis brazos y le di un beso, uno posesivo, uno que gritaba ella es mía y de nadie más; por el rabillo del ojo aún vi a Jace con su cara de triunfo; caí en cuenta después que obvio yo la busqué, no ella a mí así que la dejé ir y ella dijo —Por lo visto amaneciste excelente. Me gustan tus besos— diciendo eso se sonrojó.

—A mí los tuyos— le sonreí de vuelta y se sonrojó aún más.

—¿Te quedarás a comer?— interrumpió Jace.

—No, tranquilo guapo. Papá me llamó y voy de salida— Clary era tan entusiasta que contagiaba —Les tengo una sorpresa, nos vemos tipo 5 en mi casa, habrá una parrillada, lleven sus bañadores y prepárense para disfrutar de una tarde conmigo. Izzy ya le dije a Si así que ponte guapa para él. Ahora mis amores debo irme—. Lanzando besos salió de la casa y gritó —Los amooooooo—. Los tres nos reímos ante tal hecho y nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que finalmente Iz rompió el silencio y dijo.

—No sé qué come esa pequeña pero yo no puedo simplemente despertar tan temprano y ser así de entusiasta—

—Eso es porque durmió conmigo tengo ese efecto en las mujeres. Les doy lo que me piden y las hago feliz— mierda, qué rayos… Jace te estás metiendo con quien no debes.

—¡Ja! Y yo que andaba preocupado. Mientras que contigo duerme, yo le hago el amor— Iz y Jace quedaron en blanco, mierda yo y mi bocota, Clary se molestará. Pero logré callar a Jace y lo vi salir hecho furia de la cocina. Pero nada es para siempre e Izzy me arruina el momento. Me da una bofetada.

—¿Qué rayos…?—

—Eso te pasa por mentir y decir que ya Clary no es virgen, espero ella lo tome como una broma porque yo siendo tú doy por terminado ese noviazgo— diciendo eso salió detrás de Jace llamándolo. Mi felicidad es tan efímera que ya no sé para qué la busco.

*** SPM: síndrome pre-menstrual.**

**Hice este más largo, porque si se fijaron tenía que hacerlo jaja.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anuncio: Antes de que sigas con la historia espero puedas regresar y leer nuevamente los capítulos pasados, modifiqué algunas cositas y agregué otras más. Todo esto lo hice el 25/09/13; si eres nuevo leyendo no hagas caso a esto.**

* * *

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

**Advertencia: cambié algunas de las personalidades de los personajes. Alec en esta historia no es gay, amo a Malec pero esta fue una idea que llegó a mí y quise probar, su personalidad es más dominante y romperá con el esquema del personaje del libro. Espero lo tomen con calma y le den una oportunidad. Dejaré que la historia fluya e iré incluyendo nuevos personajes según los necesite, así que no se extrañen.**

* * *

**Jace**

Mi ira no es nada normal.

No puedo creer que Clarissa se haya acostado con Alec, los quiero matar a ambos. Sé que Alec no la ama, mierda él solo está con ella para que yo no la tenga, odio esto. Odio haberme ido y perder al amor de mi vida. Quiero borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro. No puedo vivir aquí, me tengo que ir. Lo más patético es que no tengo idea de adonde.

A la final decido salir a la calle y distraerme. Tengo el corazón roto, no entiendo para qué debo tener sentimientos si la mujer que quiero está con otro. No la culpo a ella, él es quien es un malviviente hijo de su madre. Nunca pensé decir esto pero odio a Alec.

Todo esto me parece tan enfermo, el clima está tan perfecto que me dan ganas de vomitar.

¿Dónde estoy? ¡Qué ironía es la vida! Mis pies me han traído a mi lugar favorito el cual he compartido mucho con Clary, lo mejor de este lugar es la tranquilidad y la paz que me hace sentir pero hoy no la siento. Este pequeño arrollo con sus suaves cascadas y fuertes rápidos, sus árboles, un pequeño edén el cual anteriormente me traía paz ahora no calma mis demonios.

Grito de frustración, de dolor, de pesar, grito para sacar dentro de mí esos gusanos que se comen mi alma, grito para sacar a Clarissa de mi corazón, grito porque odio a mi hermano, grito porque odio su traición, grito porque la perdí, grito para no llorar, grito porque debo gritar y porque si no grito siento que voy a morir.

Mi alma está en mil pedazos, no siento más que furia y dolor. Las lágrimas no son capaces de llevarse este dolor tan inmenso de mi vida. Él me ha quitado todo, yo perdí no solo esta vez, he perdido siempre que juego contra él.

—Alexander Lightwood TE ODIO— fue ese mi último grito.


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

**Advertencia: cambié algunas de las personalidades de los personajes. Alec en esta historia no es gay, amo a Malec pero esta fue una idea que llegó a mí y quise probar, su personalidad es más dominante y romperá con el esquema del personaje del libro. Espero lo tomen con calma y le den una oportunidad. Dejaré que la historia fluya e iré incluyendo nuevos personajes según los necesite, así que no se extrañen.**

**Alec**

Tengo que decirle a Jace que era broma lo de Clary o Iz me cortará los huevos pero es jodidamente frustrante el tener que verlo babear por mi chica, debería respetarme al menos la cara. Sé que ahorita me estará odiando y sé que si Izzy y yo llegamos a casa de MI Clary sin él empezará a preguntar e Iz le contará y ella inmediatamente se molestará conmigo.

Todo sería más sencillo si ellos no fuesen amigos, necesito que no lo sean más. Sueno egoísta pero odio el hecho que ella se sienta más cómoda con él que conmigo.

— ¿Alexander? — reconozco la voz incluso antes de ver a la persona, es mi padre.

—Sí— respondo sin ningún entusiasmo.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — pregunta en la puerta.

—Si—

— ¿Responderás monosílabamente durante esta conversación? — notó que su humor está variando y decido seguir el juego, no ando de ánimos para ser cortés.

—No—

—Alexander Lightwood— veo su cara roja de la rabia y me tengo que aguantar la risa.

—Está bien… lo siento ¿vale? — asiente con la cabeza y me pregunto qué querrá y como si leyera mi mente dice.

—Sé lo que sientes por Clary pero debes entender que la lealtad es primero, sobre todo la lealtad y fidelidad familiar. Amo a Clary como los amo a ustedes pero como ella vendrán otras y no es justo que por una niña que tal vez te deje mañana arruines esta familia— simplemente no puedo creer lo que está diciendo papá… ¡Joder! Debo parecer un idiota con los ojos como plato y boca abierta, cómo puede él pensar que Clary es solo una chica más, una cualquier niña. Siento mi cara arder de la rabia y antes siquiera responderle él me detiene dando un paso atrás y con la mano al frente abierta mostrando su palma y me dice —Termina tu relación con Clarissa por el bien de todos y asunto terminado—. Dio vuelta y se marchó de mi habitación sin decir más.

¿Qué rayos?

Jace es el culpable de toda esta mierda.


End file.
